


Awkward Second impressions

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Smut, Teacher/Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two things running through Neptune’s mind wanting to play teacher with Sun and the genuine concern that he has for his son. “I’m sorry I have to address this… but what are the fucken odds...” Neptune smiled softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Second impressions

The first time Sun and Neptune met it was in a bar the size of Neptune’s house. Neptune had the night off from t wasn't really a night off it was an order from Scarlet to get laid sat alone, Neptune his finger trailing over a bottle of beer as he scoped out the place for someone to talk to. His eyes settle on a blond sitting by the bar his tail was relaxing behind him and he had an air of calm that just seemed to echo to Neptune. Making his way over to him, a lazy grin was across his face as he glanced over to Neptune.

“You looking for someone?” Sun glanced down at his drink before taking a swing.

“Not really but I can settle for you.” Neptune’s tone was light and teasing as he slid down into a seat next to him. “My name is Neptune.”

“Sun.” He offered his hand to shake, Neptunes hand was calloused and his hand shake firm. “Well then broseidon do you want to go somewhere more private?”

“It's Neptune...” Neptune looked at Sun with a small nod.

“Oh I know what name I’m going to be moaning...” Sun grinned as he saw a blush creep up his dark skin. “Thats unless you want me to moan something else?”

“You have quite the mouth on you don't you? Well I know a good use for it..” Neptune quipped with a small smirk lacing along his lips.

“Why don't we walk back to my apartment then...” Sun smiled pushing away from the bar with Neptune following in suit.

Sun didn't quite catch when Neptune moved to pin him against the wall outside his apartment, but he did register the fact. He kissed back his teeth nipping and dragging against his lips then licking to sooth the sting that made Neptune moan. Sun noted that Neptune's lips taste like salted caramel and Sun just wanted to keep sucking at those sweet and salty lips.

Sun huffs out a groan when a thigh wedges itself between his legs, pressing up as Neptune leans into him, licking his mouth open. He grins into the kiss, hands moving to wrap around Neptune's neck, leaning into him as he kisses him back with the same eagerness. His body is pressed against Neptune’s in all the right ways, thighs pressing around Neptune’s where it parts his legs, chest rubbing against his. His back is taut with hidden muscle under his fingertips. Neptune groans in pleasure against his mouth, presses closer and presses his knee up, making Sun gasp and as fast as Neptune was up against him his lips were pulled away.

“Lets get to this apartment now...” Neptune’s voice was lower and husky, and Sun just wanted to melt against him.

He nearly trips as he’s pulled towards the Apartment, chuckling under his breath as he hurries with him, hands grasping at Neptune’s tie. They pause on the porch, Sun fumbling to retrieve keys with fingers unsteady with need and near frantic want. Neptune nuzzles at his neck, before biting hard, a challenge to hurry up before he gets impatient. Sun clearly takes it as such, getting the door unlocked and nearly falling inside. Neptune grins, all sharp canines and breathless nips as he pushes inside, kicking off his shoes impatiently. Sun grabs at him again, pressing him against the wall as his hands ruck up his shirt, calloused fingers curling around his ribs as a hard kiss is slanted against Sun’s lips. It has him squirming, pulling Sun into him, Sun’s arms curling around his neck to fist in the hair at the back of Neptune’s head. Neptune moved to spin them to take control of the kiss.

Sun groans as a hot tongue swipes over his bottom lip, teeth following in hot little sparks of pain. He feels a hand go down to his thigh, yanking one up to rest at Neptune’s hip, and he immediately drags the other up as well, trusting Neptune not to let him fall. He doesn’t, of course, Neptunes hidden strength and it has Sun shivering and yanking on Neptune’s hair. He’s pressed to the wall, a hot and willing man between his legs, and he moans at the fact that oh yes, he was getting it good. He pulls out of the kiss to pant, releasing his hair with a growl to yank off his own shirt, tossing it away and kissing at Neptune again. Neptune pulls away to press kisses down his jaw, licking a hot stripe over the collum of his neck then back up to under his jaw before biting down, hard enough to leave a nice red mark that will stay for a few days. It has Sun nearly keening, system flooded with pure need and want. He’s breathless as Neptune does the same down the column of his throat, leaving mark after mark over the tanned skin.

Sun moaned, bucking his hips against Neptune his dick was starting to dig into the metal teeth of his zipper and pulling back on Neptune’s hair to pull him away from the sweet spot he was suckling at Sun whispers. “Take me to my bedroom like a gentleman… last room down the hallway...”  Neptune sighed pulling away to carry Sun to his room.

Sun hears the door click open then it pass as he's carried into the room. A breath of air is pushed out of him as he's flopped down onto the bed, Neptunes hands begin to gravitate towards his hips Sun kicks up a foot softly to his chest.

“Jacket and shirt off...” Sun mumbled sitting up on the bed, Neptune rolled his eyes as a response but complied tugging off his jacket and gloves before undoing his tie. His fingers were slow and methodical when he reached his shirt undoing each button at a slow pace that made Sun impatient he slinked off his bed and worked on Neptune's belt slowly nosing at the skin just above his jeans. Neptune shuddered out a moan.

Sun's fingers unbuttoned Neptunes jeans tugging them down only to be greeted with his boxer clad erection Sun's mouth began to water at the sight. Neptune pulled down his boxers slowly freeing his dick from the confines, Sun licked his lips looking up at Neptune.

“Can I touch or… ?” Sun asked As neptune looked down at him with a small smile his hand ran across Sun's face slowly before his thumb ran across his lips.

“You can touch but only with you're pretty mouth.” Neptune’s voice was low and deep as his hands threaded into sun's hair.

Sun raised an eyebrow before leaning down to place a wet kiss to the tip of Neptune’s cock. He hummed softly at the bitter saltiness of it, Before pulling away slightly to lick from the base to the tip. Kissing the head again sun opened his mouth to take as far as he can go. Neptune moaned above him his grip tightened into Sun's hair.

“Sun you don't have to-” Neptune cut himself off with a groan Sun pressed his nose into the dark curls of Neptune's base, the heavy weight made sun moan softly, he angled his head trying to get a better fit. It was a tight fit with Neptune's girth but it makes Sun's head spin from the taste. Neptune moans deep in his throat as he rocks his hips into Sun's mouth trying to get a better angle.

The moments of neptune thrusting and him moaning out praise as Sun hollows his cheeks and licks, is making sun feel like he could burst… He palmed at his clothed crotch trying to gain some kind of friction in these tight jeans.

“Getting impatient are we?” Neptune smiled pulling his head back softly he whined softly pulling away from Sun away from his dick. the audible pop Sun licked the saliva from his lips. Sun stood slowly pulling off his jeans and boxers, While Sun was slightly distracted neptune dipped to his mouth pulling him up into a deep kiss Sun's boxers were ruined by pre cum, Sun hummed into the kiss.

Neptune lets them fall back down onto the bed grinding against each other. He broke from the kiss to mumble. “lube, where is it...” Neptune mumbled as his hand groped Sun's ass.

“Top drawer bedside table...” Sun mumbled Laughing softly when Neptune rolled them both to get there. Sun started kissing and sucking back down his neck, he grinned when he felt Neptunes grip tighten on his hip.

“Got it...” Neptune grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom then a pillow to slide under Sun's ass. He lubed up his fingers before running  finger down the cleft of Sun's ass Sun moaned softly helping Neptune hook his legs over his shoulders before neptune pushed in a finger. Sun pushes back against the finger with a small moan.

Sun had to concentrate on not cumming as Neptune adds another finger stretching him out further, Gods he's so close to that sweet release. When Neptune adds the third finger he arches off the bed moaning loudly, Neptune hit his prostate and all Sun could do was spew profanities. “Neptune stop teasing and fuck me into this mattress!” Sun whined. Neptune smirked at the whine and pulled away for a moment to pull on a condom and lube up his dick. Neptune pushed into Sun slowly, Moaning in unison to each other. Neptune started to pepper kisses along Sun's collar bone.

He pressed in, then pulled out, then pressed back in inch by glorious inch of Neptune's dick, Sun grips at Neptune's arm His nails digging into the flesh softly. Neptune took his time finding his pace.

“Just fuck me already Neptune.” Sun mumbled, rolling his hips against Neptune, Who growled in response slapping sun's ass playfully. Sun groaned as Neptune thrusted into Sun at the right angle causing Sun to arch. “Neptune.” Sun moaned, Neptune kept thrusting trying to hit that same spot over and over, while Sun kept moaning Neptune's name like it was a prayer. “Neptune I’m close..” Sun mumbled against a rough kiss between them. One of his hands trailed down and stroked him softly, Sun came hard and fast moaning loudly against Neptunes mouth. Neptune groaned following him a moment after.

After cleaning themselves up they fell asleep cuddling close, But when Sun awoke neptune was gone and he had left the note. “Sorry I start work early and I didn't want to wake you, you looked to cute sleeping, Neptune.” He smiled softly at the note.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

“Now if i hear one bad thing about you at this meeting you will get only tickle hugs for a week.” Neptune threatened while walking Jaune to scarlets place.

“Dad... not the tickle hugs...” Jaune pouted.

“Okay but seriously kiddo, is there anything you want to tell me before I meet your teacher Mr. Wukong?” Neptune ruffled Jaunes hair softly. “Cause if you tell me before I’m less likely to be mad...” Neptune made an attempt at trying to sweeten the pot.

“I’m not doing so good at math… and p.e...” Jaune glanced down ashamed.

Neptune’s hand circled around Jaune’s shoulder to stop him crouching down he rubbed Jaunes arm softly, comfortingly, as Jaune seemed to curl in on himself. “Hey Jaune… Thats okay, we can help with that stuff okay?” Neptune smiled softly at Jaune trying to get him to look at Neptune.

“Yeah?” Jaune peaked up to see non judgemental eyes.

“Yeah, and guess what? I wasn't very good at math… in fact I had a tutor. it's true you can ask Scarlet...” Neptune smiled softly. “And who knows they will probably give you ice cream...”

“Okay!” Jaune started to run to the gate. “SCAR! SCAR!” Jaune shouted ass he pushed the gate open running to the steps.

“Hey be careful you!” Neptune’s voice had the edge of fear as jogged after him.

“I’m fine dad!” Jaune glanced back to shout before running full speed into the door. “Oww...”

“Jaune!” Neptune reached him in seconds. “You okay kid?” He pushed Jaunes hair off of his face.  

“Oww..” Jaune mumbled cuddling into Neptune. Tears were burning his eyes but he felt safer in Neptune’s arms.

“Shh it's okay you're okay..” Neptune placed a tender kiss to the crown of his head before scooping him up to open the door. “Yo Scar can you grab an ice pack, the little monster had an accident...” Neptune called out, Jaune cuddled closer into Neptune’s shoulder noticing little bruises on his neck.

“Yeah, on it!” Scarlet called out from the kitchen.

Neptune walked down the hall to the dining room and sat Jaune down on the table. “How are you feeling buddie?” Neptune asked trying to be calm but his eyes betraying that fact.

“My head hurts... daddy...” Jaune pouted, his bottom lip trembling.

“Hey shhh… it's okay.” Neptune whispered. “Scar can kiss it better if you want...”

“Don’t rope me into that stuff Neppers” Scarlet said walking up with an ice pack in hand. “You should be going or you will be late...”

“I want to know my Son is fine before I go Scar..” Neptune smiled softly at them, taking the ice pack from scar to put on Jaune’s head.

“It's cold...” Jaune mumbled. holding it there.

“I know buddie keep it there it will keep you in check okay?” Neptune smiled softly, reassuringly. “And I have to go for now but I will be back later okay?” Neptune smiled

“Hey Jaune why don't you go find a movie to watch.” Scarlet smiled patting his shoulder softly.

“OKAY!” Jaune shouted running off to the lounge.

“Thanks Scar, So much...” Neptune smiled before running out the door to this meeting

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Neptune sighed he knew he was late and he couldn’t do anything about it, he knew his he had hickeys that were impossible to hide. Neptune paused before knocking on the door to Jaunes classroom.

“Come in.” He heard shouted from the room.

Turning the handle for the door slowly he pushed inside to see a oddly familiar messy mop of hair, a messy mop who he knew where to kiss and suck to make him moan... well fuck. “Hey Mr. Wukong is that correct?” Neptune said in the most casual voice he could muster, spoiler alert his voice broke halfway through and he wasn't casual at all.

Sun looked up from his papers in shock what are the chances. but of course it had to be his... “Why don't you take a seat in front of my desk, Mr. Vasilias.” Sun smiled softly.

“Okay.” Neptune swallowed softly walking to the seat. “Sorry about being late Jaune ran into a door and I get a little antsy if I’m unsure if he's okay..” Neptune smiled softly at Sun.

“Oh okay...” Sun supplied looking from Neptune and his neck to his papers, coughing he continued. “Well I asked you to come in today is because Jaune is getting bullied, and I wanted to tell you and make sure you knew the implications of this.” Sun bit his lip softly.

There were two things running through Neptune’s mind wanting to play teacher with Sun and the genuine concern that he has for his son. “I’m sorry I have to address this… but what are the fucken odds...” Neptune smiled softly.

“Apparently against us because hell i didn't know you're Jaunes father...” Sun laughed softly.

“Anyway back to Jaune. How bad is the bullying you are seeing?” Neptune asked resting his head in his hand.

“Not too bad, just some name calling but it's all by one person.” Sun explained sighing softly.

“Would it be good for jaune to move classrooms or do you want him to stay?” Neptune sighed thinking trying to map out ideas for positive changes in his life.

“I want him here but ask him, he's a smart kid talk to him okay. We should have another meeting next week or something.” Sun smiled softly.

“I can’t I work nights… I can see what i can do Call me on this number...” Neptune pulled out his wallet and his business card before handing over his card.

“You're a Firefighter huh..” Sun looked up at Neptune for a moment trying to think of him in the uniform.

“Yes and I have to get to work. It was nice seeing you again hopefully we can talk later.” Neptune smiled softly standing.

“Yeah see you sometime next week hopefully.” Sun smiled watching one of the hickeys on Neptune’s neck. Sun watched him leave god damn it he was adorable, he heard what Jaune had said about his mother and that made him wonder if he would even get the chance to maybe date him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot that could be a series i dont know  
> as always if you want to contact me for a prompt talk to me [ here](www.seamonkeysdrabbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> kudos and comments are welcomed as they make me smile  
> 


End file.
